


Welcome Home

by howellshobbithair



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluffy Smut, M/M, Phan Smut, Smut, kink free™, phan fluffy smut, post-america fluffy sex, this is cute and i actually kinda like it ngl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 18:09:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7398085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howellshobbithair/pseuds/howellshobbithair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i'm rather shit at titles obv sorry bUT basically just fluffy giggly sex! my favorite</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Home

“We did it, Phil,” Dan murmurs, turning to look at the mentioned male, “We toured America, and managed not to die.”

 

Phil smiles, turning his head to look at Dan as he spoke. “Yeah. May have fallen off the stage a bit, but we’re back home in one piece.”

 

Dan nods, and reaches over to grab Phil’s hand. “Yeah.”

 

They’re laying on the carpet of the lounge, staring up at the ceiling. They’ve just arrived home from the airport, and almost immediately crashed on the floor, too tired to bother unpacking. Phil shifts closer so they were almost pressed together, and kisses Dan softly.

 

Dan hums into the kiss, turning so he’s laying on his side as it’s much easier to kiss that way. “I love you,” he whispers.

 

“I love you too.” 

 

Phil pushes Dan onto his back and crawls over him, giggling quietly as he presses their lips together in another slow kiss. They stay like that for the next few minutes, kissing, giggling, and murmuring countless declarations of love. They move so easily together, hands tracing the familiar shape of each other’s bodies, fingers lacing into hair, the gentlest of tugs, quiet gasps. It’s all just ‘innocent’ kissing, until Dan lets out a soft breath of: “Phil, please..” 

 

The black haired boy pulls back, just a bit, enough to look at Dan with a crooked grin. “Really? In here?” says Phil, followed by a light laugh.

 

“No, you idiot, get off me.” 

 

Several minutes of kissing and teasing and laughing later, they’re stumbling to one of the bedrooms, grins plastered on their faces as Dan is pushed back onto the bed, then Phil climbs over him.

 

“You’re beautiful,” the older of the two whispers. Dan blushes.

 

“Shut up,” he mumbles, giggling as he leans up to connect their lips in a brief kiss, “So are you.”

 

Back and forth compliments, dorky, crooked grins, and countless declarations of love. That’s what they do for the next few minutes, holding each other close as they kiss, hips slotting together, pressing down, up. It’s also perfect, it’s all so familiar yet always so new, and neither would have it any other way.

 

Finally, they’re in just boxers, their movements growing sloppier. Phil pulls away from Dan’s lips, kisses down his chest and stomach, occasionally pausing to leave light marks. He smiles up at the man under him as he feels a hand lace through his hair, then gently nudges his boxers away.

 

“The lube?”

 

Dan obliges, handing the small bottle to Phil, who then coats his fingers and slowly pushes the first one in. Dan moans quietly, head thrown back and eyes shut. He arches slightly off the bed when the finger prods against his prostate, then is joined by a second, and, soon enough, a third.

 

“You have no idea how cute you are like this,” Phil hums, smiling up at Dan as he works him open.

 

“I really.. I really hate you sometimes,” Dan responds around a moan, opening his eyes and smiling fondly at the other.

 

“You love me.”

 

“Yeah, you’re lucky I do. Or you’d be dead.”

 

“I’m quite lucky that you love me, actually.” 

 

Dan gasps as Phil’s fingers curl inside him, giving his hair a tug and shuts his eyes again. “O-Okay, I’m stretched enough,” he mumbles, voice breaking off into a whine, “Please..”

 

It’s not long before Phil is crawling back over Dan, kissing over his neck and jaw as he enters him, both moaning quietly. He grabs one of his boyfriend’s hands, holding tightly as his hips rock slowly. The air is filled with light gasps, moans, breaths of each other’s names. 

 

Dan reaches down with his free hand to stroke himself as Phil speeds his pace a bit, verging on rough but still loving. He angles his hips better, pulling a gasp of, “Oh, right there, Phil!” from the other. 

 

Phil giggles softly, rubbing his nose against Dan’s jaw. “I love you,” he says.

 

“I know, we’ve established that, several times, actually,” Dan retorts, hiding a fond grin as he buries his face in Phil’s dark hair and gives his hand a gentle squeeze. “But I love you too.” 

 

They go on like this, and it’s not long before their soft moans grow louder, more desperate, their kisses sloppy. 

 

“Phil, I-I’m gonna..”

 

“Yeah, me too. Shh.. I’ve got you.”

 

Phil nudges Dan’s hand away, replacing it with his own as he connects their lips yet again. With a soft cry, Phil’s touch pushes Dan over the edge, and he comes into his hand, Phil following soon after.

 

In probably just seconds, they’re cleaned off, cuddling; a tangle of sweaty limbs and messy hair; hot breaths mixing in the even hotter room. Phil reaches down, pulls the blanket over them despite the fact that they’re each covered in a layer of sweat, and holds Dan tighter. 

 

“I love you,” he sighs softly, a tired smile on his face. “I love you so, so much.”

 

“I love you too,” the other replies, running a hand through his messy, now curled, brown hair. “Don’t you have to water your plants?”

 

“Oh yeah,” Phil groans, pulling away slightly, which earns a protesting whine from Dan.  “What? Now you want me to let them die?”

 

“No,” he trails off, “But I want you to stay. I’m too comfy.”

 

“Sorry, love, I have to.”

 

After a bit of bickering, Dan finally gives in and pulls away from Phil, laying on his back as he waits for him to return. And once he does, he almost immediately clings to the older male, who wraps his arms around him in return.

 

“Goodnight,” Dan whispers into the darkness of their room.

 

“It’s, like, eight in the morning.”

 

“Shh.. Goodnight.” 

 

Another lazy giggle, and Dan nods off, Phil following soon after with a whisper of, “I love you more than you’ll ever know.”


End file.
